Isabella Payton Trudeau-Nolan
by OUAKaitlynn
Summary: Prue's daughter, Isabella was adopted by Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Find out what adventures 10 year old, Isabella and Henry go on to help Emma believe and break the curse. the only characters I own are Sarah, Isabella, Annabelle and Shailene
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Lee Trudeau: powers: Telekinesis, Astral projection

Isabella Peyton Trudeau: powers: Telepathy(with anyone even if they aren't magical), Telepathic transportation

Annabelle Kristina Trudeau: powers: her powers are unknown to others, because she was only 3 months when she was kidnapped

* * *

><p>It was April 15, 1995 at 5 am when Prue gave birth to her first daughter, whom she and Andy named Sarah Lee Trudeau. The new parents loved their daughter so much, and on March 5, 2000, Prue gave birth to twin girls. Andy and Prue named their girls Annabelle Kristina Trudeau who was born at 8:05 pm, and ten minutes later Isabella Payton Halliwell was born at 8:15 pm, who was born via C-section due to difficulties. A few months after the twins are born a demon attack on the Charmed ones turns into a kidnapping of baby Annabelle and an attempt to kidnap baby Isabella too, but Prue got to the child first. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked everywhere for baby Annabelle and tried every wiccan way they knew to find her, but to no avail they didn't find her anywhere. It was like she fell off the face of the Earth. Prue and Andy are devastated to have lost a daughter, but are grateful that the demon didn't get Isabella too. Three years later, when the Isabella is 3 years old and Sarah is 8 years old, Andy is killed by a demon named Rodriquez in his human form. Then just one short year later, Prue is killed by Shax. After that day, Piper and Phoebe claim that Isabella and Sarah are too painful to look at as they are the spitting image of their deceased parents. Phoebe and Piper drop their nieces off at social services right after Prue's funeral. Phoebe gives a hug to both of her nieces, while Piper stands their now even looking at her crying nieces. That was the last day that Sarah and Isabella never saw each other and their aunts, the two young sisters had endured a lot of loss that day. That day was also the last day Sarah and Isabella were with someone they loved, or their family.<p>

Sarah and Isabella had a horrible life in the foster system. For starters Sarah was never adopted and all her foster parents abused her. As for young Isabella at her first foster home her parents were mean and locked her in the basement with barely any food to eat. They said she deserved it for crying so much, but Isabella only cried because she wanted her family and she missed her sister. At age five, Isabella had nice, loving foster parents, but they couldn't protect her from what their teenage son, Jeffery did behind their backs. 15 year old Jeffery raped his 5 year old foster sister numerous times. Isabella never has someone care about her, she only knows the pain that her foster parents inflict on her. By the age of six Isabella learns that crying only makes the abuse worse, so whenever she would cry it would be a silent cry, until when she was eight and met 16 year old, Charlotte, who was her foster sister, but was more like a real sister, who was protective of Isabella. Charlotte was the only one the Isabella would cry real tears in front of. At the tender age of 8 years old, Isabella attempted to kill herself because she wanted a way to escape the pain that all of her foster parents had inflicted on her, the mental and emotional pain that she had endured when her Aunt Piper didn't hug her after dropping her off at social services. And of course her Aunt Phoebe had inflicted the same pain on young Isabella as Aunt Piper but it was lessened with the comforting hug. When Isabella's older "sister", Charlotte caught Isabella in the bathroom with a knife ready to jab into her heart, Charlotte ran in and grabbed the knife from her little "sister". Isabella responded by sobbing and Charlotte rocked the young child until she stopped crying and told Isabella that she couldn't live without her because she loves her. This of course shocked Isabella, because the last person that said I love you to her was her sister Sarah and that was four years ago. By age 9, Isabella had lost all hope of being adopted. She knew she was damaged beyond repair, because her currents foster parents told her all the time. They also treated young Isabella as a slave, beat her and her foster dad raped her, but she was used to it by now. Whenever some nice adult would touch Isabella lightly or go to hug her, she would flinch afraid that they would hurt just like every foster parent she had, except the Patterson's but their son hurt her.

Over the years as Isabella grew up she wondered how Sarah was doing and if she ever got adopted. Isabella hoped that Sarah had a better life then she has had in the foster system so far because she didn't want Sarah to be as damaged as she is. Little does Isabella know Sarah is thinking and hoping the exact same thing about Isabella. It has only been one short year when Isabella is been given news by her social worker, Shailene Meyers that she has been adopted by a nice couple. 10 year old Isabella is astounded because she has never heard her name and adopted in the same sentence before. Lots of other kids that she knew and was even friends with or was like a sister to got adopted, but never her and she wasn't too sure what to expect or think. If Isabella were truthful she was scared that her adoptive parents would be like all her foster parents. But then again scared was an understatement, she was terrified and Isabella knew Shailene could tell, because she took one look at Isabella told her that everything would be ok.

That night, Shailene drives Isabella to her new house which is in the town of Storybrooke, where Isabella will soon learn that something is off about the small town from a strange boy named Henry. Isabella learns that her new mom and dad's names are Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Shailene knocks on the door while Isabella looks up at her like Shailene is giving up on her, just like her aunts did. Mary Margaret opens the door happy to see her new daughter, Isabella Nolan.

Mary Margaret: (smiles) Hi and you must be Isabella. I'm Mary Margaret, but at school I'm Mrs. Nolan.

Isabella: (bluntly) I prefer Bella

Mary Margaret: It's nice to meet you, Bella

Shailene: Well, I better get going now

Isabella: (on the verge of tears Isabella turns around and grabs Shailene's sleeve and looks at her like a sad little girl would ) Shay, do you have to leave?

Shailene: Bella, they will take good care of you. I promise

Isabella: I wish I had Char

Shailene: She was great to you, huh?

Isabella: Yeah

Shailene: Bye Bella

Isabella: Bye Shay

The next day at school Isabella learns that she is in her new mom's class, which she is not happy about because she wants nothing to do with her new parents. She just wants to avoid them at all costs, but what she doesn't know is that they care about her a lot. At recess, Isabella meets Henry Mills, the mayor's adopted son, who tells her all about how the residents in Storybrooke are fairytale characters and that Regina the evil queen cursed them and that Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma , who is the savior is the only one who can break the curse. At first, Isabella thinks Henry is crazy, but once he shows her his fairytale book and how Mrs. Nolan looks like Snow White, Mr. Nolan looks like Prince Charming and Madam Mayor looks like the evil queen, Isabella starts to believe and agrees to help him with Operation Cobra. Operation Cobra was started by Henry and it was designed to find Emma so she can break the curse. Three weeks later, Isabella helps Henry find out who his birth mom is because he thinks that she might be Emma the savior. The two friends learn that Henry's birth mom is a lady named Emma Swan and Isabella and Henry decide that that day after school gets out they are going to run away to Boston, where Emma lives and bring her back to Storybrooke. Later that night, when the two kids arrive at Emma's door, they knock on it and wait for her to answer. When Emma answers the door she stares at the two kids and looks for the parents. Once she realizes that there are no parents around she wonders what two little kids are doing at her apartment this late at night.

Emma: Can I help you?

Isabella: Hi, are you Emma Swan?

Emma: Yes why?

Henry: My name is Henry. I'm your son

Isabella: And I'm his friend Isabella, but I prefer Bella (Isabella and Henry then slip past Emma and walk into her apartment)

Emma: Hey kids! Kids! I don't have a son.

Henry: Ten years ago, did you give a baby up for adoption? That was me. (Emma was too stunned to talk or move and so she stood there like a statue)

Isabella: We better get going

Emma: Going where?

Isabella/Henry: We want you to come home with us.

Emma: Ok kids, I'm calling the cops

Isabella/Henry: No, please don't call the cops. Please come home with us.

Emma: Ok where's home?

Henry: Storybrooke, Maine

Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously?

Isabella: Yes

Emma: Alright lets get you two back to Storybrooke.

On the drive back to Storybrooke, Emma notices Henry and Isabella looking at a book and though she is curious about what it is, but decides not to pry. The car drive is quiet until a few hours later when they cross the border of Storybrooke and Emma realizes she doesn't know where they live.

Emma: Ok kids how about an address?

Henry: 44 not telling you street

Isabella: Apartment 4 not telling you street

Emma: (stops the car and gets out) Come on, I don't have time for this. It's late and it's almost 8:15?

Henry: That clock hasn't moved my whole life. This town is cursed, everyone here is a fairytale character.

Isabella: And only you can break the curse. (Before Emma has a chance to say anything Archie approaches them)

Archie: Hey, Henry. Hey, Bella

Isabella/Henry: Hi Archie

Archie: Who's this?

Emma: Just someone trying to give them a ride home

Isabella: This is Emma Swan

Henry: She my mom, Archie

Archie: Oh I see

Emma: Do you know where they live

Archie: Oh yeah. Henry lives at 44 Mifflin Street and Isabella lives at Apartment 4 on Enchanted Drive

Emma: Thanks

Archie: So Henry, Bella, where were you guys today? You both missed your sessions.

Isabella: We forgot to tell you. We went on a field trip

Archie: What did I tell you guys about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything.

Emma: Ok, well I should probably be getting them home

Archie: Ok, well have a good night and be good you two

Emma: So, that's your shrink?

Henry: We're not crazy

Emma: I didn't say that, just he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's trying to help you.

Isabella: He's the one who needs help, because he doesn't know

Emma: That he's a fairytale character?

Henry: None of them do. They don't remember who they are.

Emma: All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?

Isabella: Jiminy Cricket!

Emma: Right the lying thing

(At Henry's house)

Regina: Henry? Henry! Where were you?

Henry: (angry) I found my real mom! (runs into the house and upstairs)

Regina: (looks at Emma) You're Henry's birth mom?!

Emma: (waves) Hi

Regina: Would you like to come in?

Emma: No, Henry dragged his friend along with him so I have to get her home.

Regina: Oh ok, nice meeting you. I'm Regina

Emma: I'm Emma (then Emma turns and leaves)

(At the Nolan's apartment)

Mary Margaret: Isabella! Where were you?

Isabella: (angry) I found the savior! I found you're real daughter! (runs up to her room)

Mary Margaret: So I take it your name is Emma?

Emma: Yes, it is.

Mary Margaret: I'm sorry, she dragged you out of your life. Ever since she and Henry became friends, they have sunk deeper into this fairytale thing. I guess being adopted and moving to a new city is a lot to take in.

Emma: It's ok

Mary Margaret: I'm Mary Margaret by the way, but if you asked Isabella or Henry, they would say I'm Snow White.

Emma: Ok, well it has been a long night. I'm going to go find a place to stay for the night

Mary Margaret: Ok I'll let you get on your way.

Emma then gets a room at Granny's bed and breakfast. The second she accepts the key to her room the clock ticks and Henry and Isabella, who happen to be watching the clock to see if Emma stays, smile when they see the clock tick.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy. I had a lot of funny writing it.<p>

Please comment

Do you think Emma and Bella be good together considering their experience in the foster system? Will Bella and Sarah ever see each other again? Will Bella find out about her twin and be able to find her? Will Henry and Bella get Emma to break the curse?

Charlotte will have a history with someone other than Bella. Who will it be?


	2. Chapter 2

*hello*= telepathy

* * *

><p>When Isabella woke up the next day, she walked downstairs for breakfast to find her new parents sitting on the couch.<p>

Isabella: (scared) What's going on?

David: What you did yesterday was very scary? Do you know how we felt when we couldn't find you? We were terrified.

Mary Margaret: You're father is right. We care about you a lot, Isabella.

Isabella: (crying) I'm sorry mama and daddy. I didn't think you'd care because none of my other foster parents did.

David: (hugs his daughter) It's ok, but we still have to ground you.

Mary Margaret: You're grounded for two weeks and you can only see Henry when you are in school.

Isabella: But mama, that's not fair

David: I agree with your mother and I think it is. Henry is a bad influence, if it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't have run away to Boston.

Isabella: (exasperated) Daddy!

David: I'm sorry, but this is our decision

Mary Margaret: And while you are grounded you have to wait for me to walk home.

Isabella: Fine. I really am sorry mama and daddy

Mary Margaret/David: I know you are

Isabella: Mama, can we go now?

Mary Margaret: Sure

Meanwhile at Henry's house, Henry woke up and walked downstairs to find Regina sitting on the couch.

Henry: What's going on?

Regina: What you did yesterday was very scary? Do you know how I felt when I couldn't find you? I was terrified.

Henry: Oh please! you probably didn't even notice I was gone until my mother dropped me off last night.

Regina: I'm you're mother and I care about you

Henry: No your not and you don't care about me. You only pretend to

Regina: No matter what you think I am your mother and I do care about you, so you're grounded for two weeks and I forbid you from seeing Emma and Isabella ever again.

Henry: (angry) You cant do that, you're not my mother (Henry then grabbed his backpack and ran out the door)

At school Henry wanted, no he needed to talk to Isabella, but he wasn't sure if she was grounded too. Henry decided that Isabella's telepathy was the best way to talk to her right now.

Henry: *Bella, can you talk? *

Isabella: *Only like this cause we don't need to be near each other. I'm grounded for two weeks and I can't talk to you while I'm grounded.*

Henry: *Ok, that works for me*

Isabella: *What do you want to tell me?*

Henry: * Regina grounded me for two weeks and forbade me from seeing you and my mom, Emma ever again. I need you to help me to get Emma to get custody of me*

Isabella: *I'll try considering I am her adopted sister*

Henry: *Thanks, Bella*

Isabella: *No problem Henry*

After Mary Margaret and Isabella walk home from school, Isabella uses her telepathy to talk to Emma.

Isabella: *Emma, I need to talk to you*

Emma: *Bella, is this you?*

Isabella: *Yes, come to my house. It's important*

Emma: *Ok, but remind me where you live again*

Isabella: *Apartment 4 Enchanted Drive*

Emma: *Ok I'll be there soon*

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Mary Margaret answers stunned to discover who it is.

Mary Margaret: Emma! What are you doing here?

Emma: Bella called and said she needed to talk to me

Mary Margaret: Ok her room is upstairs to the left.

Emma: Thank you

Emma walks upstairs to Isabella's room and knocks on the door.

Isabella: Who is it?

Emma: It's Emma

Isabella: Come in

Emma open the door and goes over to sit on Isabella's bed.

Emma: So what do you need to talk to me about that is so important?

Isabella: Do you believe Henry and I about the curse?

Emma: Bella that's kind of hard to believe

Isabella: You have to believe

Emma: Ok, I'll try to be open-minded

Isabella: Thanks. Also Henry wants you to get custody of him

Emma: (shocked) He wants me to adopt him?

Isabella: Yes

Emma: I gave him up to give him his best chance.

Isabella: Do you really think his best chance is living with the evil queen?

Emma: If I believed in the fairy tale thing I would see your point. I'll try to get custody of him, but Regina is kind of a hard headed.

Isabella: Thanks bye Emma

Emma: Bye Bella

Two weeks later when Isabella and Henry are no longer grounded, they are back to working on Operation Cobra. They are also helping Emma to be able to get custody of Henry so he doesn't have to live with the evil queen anymore. One month later, Charlotte, who is 18 years old now comes to visit Isabella, but she sees someone who she new from when she was 8 years old. Charlotte knocks on Mary Margaret's door and Emma, who is babysitting Isabella answers the door.

Emma: Hello, can I help you?

Charlotte: Hi I'm Charlotte. I'm here to visit Isabella. I was like an older sister to her when she was eight. If it wasn't for me, she would be dead. She tried to commit suicide.

Emma: Char, do you remember me? It's Emma Swan, from your foster home when you were eight years old. I was like a sister to you.

Charlotte: Emma! I remember you. You were the one who taught me how to be an older sister. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been nice to Isabella. You helped make me who I am today, so thank you.

Emma: You're welcome. Do you want me to tell Isabella that you're here?

Charlotte: Yes thanks Em

Emma: (yells) Isabella! Someone is here to see you.

Isabella: (yells) Ok, I'll be right down

Isabella runs downstairs and gets excited when she sees Charlotte, the "sister" who saved her life.

Isabella: (excitedly) Char!

Charlotte: Hi Bellie

Isabella: What are you doing here?

Charlotte: I came to visit you. Your social worker told me where you were.

Isabella: (hugs Charlotte) Thanks for visiting me

Charlotte: Do you want to know something? I know Emma from the foster system. When I was eight she was like an older sister to me the same way I was to you. Without her I wouldn't be who I am today. I love my sissy Em, the same way I love you and you love me.

Isabella/Emma: I love you too Char.

The next day, Isabella and Henry see each other at meet at the well. Since Isabella went with Henry to find his birth mom, Isabella wants to ask for a favor.

Isabella: Henry, can you help me find someone?

Henry: Sure, who is it?

Isabella: My older sister, Sarah Lee Trudeau. She's my biological sister and she would be 15 years old now.

Henry: Ok, I'll help you find her

Isabella: Thanks Henry


	3. Chapter 3

It is day one of the search for Sarah Lee Trudeau and Henry and Isabella were on their way to Boston foster system since that is the closest place to where they live. Isabella is really nervous because she is worried that Sarah won't want to see her. Once they arrive in Boston they take a cab to the foster system agency.

Isabella: Hello, can I talk to the supervisor?

social worker: (stutters) Uh... yeah... sure (through the phone) Monica Whittaker, some kid wants to talk to you?

Monica comes to the front main office and sees to kids standing in the middle of the hallway.

Monica: You're Isabella Trudeau right? Weren't you adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Nolan?

Isabella: Yes, I am and yes I was adopted. I'm here to find my older sister, Sarah Lee Trudeau. She would be 15 years old now.

Monica: And how can I help find her? She could be anywhere?

Isabella: Are you able to get in touch with other foster system agencies?

Monica: Yes

Isabella: Then that's how you can help me.

Monica: I'll do my best

Isabella: Thanks (turns to Henry) Come on Henry, we better get going

Henry: Are we giving up?

Isabella: Not even close

Henry: Do you have a plan?

Isabella: Yes, I most certainly do

Henry: Care to elaborate?

Isabella: Yes, my family we're witches but the good kind and my mom and her sisters would do this thing called scrying which is used to find a witch or a demon. You need to have a possession from the person you are scrying for.

Henry: Do you have one of your sister's possessions?

Isabella: Sort of, it's my necklace but it's linked to the one she has and as long as she has it I can use mine to scry for her. The necklaces have our names on them. Mine says Isabella and her's says Sarah. Our mom had one too.

Henry: That's cool. Do you need anything else?

Isabella: Yes, a map of the United States. Then I'll narrow it down to a state after I scry.

After Isabella and Henry buy a map, Isabella takes off her necklace and starts to scry for her sister, Sarah. A few minutes later the necklace lands on Washington, which devastates Isabella because she can't go to Washington from Maine.

Henry: (shocked) Your sister is in Washington?!

Isabella: I guess, ok let's buy a map of Washington.

Once Isabella and Henry buy a map of Washington, Isabella scrys for her sister on the Washington map and discovers Sarah is in a city called Oakville.

Isabella: Great how am I supposed to go to Oakville, Washington to find my sister when we aren't even supposed to leave Storybrooke. We are breaking our parents' rules just by being here in Boston.

Henry: Bella, we will find your sister. We will find a way to go to Washington to find your sister.

Isabella: Thanks Henry

Henry: I think we should rest a while before we make our way to Oakville.

Isabella: Are you serious? Shouldn't we go back home?

Henry: Yes, Bella I am. You deserve to find your sister.

Isabella: Ok, let's go find an alley to rest in

A few hours later, Isabella and Henry are well rested, they walk until they can find a taxi, then they take the taxi to the nearest airport. Henry pays for the plane tickets to the Washington airport nearest Oakville. Many hours later, Isabella and Henry arrive in Oakville and go to the police station. At the police station, Isabella wants to know if they have information on a Sarah Lee Trudeau.

Isabella: Hello officer, do you know of a 15 year old girl by the name of Sarah Lee Trudeau living in this city. I'm Isabella Payton Trudeau, and I'm her biological sister. We're in the foster system, but I was adopted a few months ago and I'm not sure if she was. I actually haven't seen her since we entered the foster system six years ago.

Officer: Yes, she was adopted a year ago and her last name is now Lachlan. She lives at 69 East Pine Oakville, Washington.

Isabella: Thanks. Could you give us a ride?

Officer: Sure, but Isabella I was wondering where your kids parents are?

Isabella: We live in the area and don't worry are parents are home and know where we are.

Officer: Ok and I can give you a ride.

Isabella: Thanks

The officer drives Henry and Isabella to Sarah's house.

Henry: Thanks Officer

Isabella: Yeah thanks

Officer: You're welcome. Would you kids like a ride home?

Henry: No thanks we can walk.

Officer: Ok then I'll be on my way

Henry and Isabella walk up to the doorstep and Isabella knocks on the door and Sarah answers the door, but Isabella doesn't recognize her.

Isabella: Is Sarah home? I'm a friend of her's?

?: I'm Sarah, who are you?

Isabella: It's me, Bella. You're little sister and this is my friend, Henry.

Henry: Hi Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Sarah: (hugs her little sister) Bella, I've missed you so much

Isabella: (hugs her older sister back) I missed you too. I came all the way from Maine just to see you. I was adopted.

Sarah: Maine?! You came from Maine, but I'm glad you were adopted.

Isabella: Me too, I wish you could come back with me. I think about you all the time. You have to see Storybrooke, it's awesome. Literary everybody in Storybrooke is a fairytale character, even Henry. He is the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Sarah: That's sounds awesome

Isabella: It would be if they remembered who they were. The evil queen cast a curse on them 28 years ago and only the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming can break it. By the way Snow White and Prince Charming were the ones that adopted me.

Sarah: That's so cool. Do you need money for the flight back?

Isabella: No we're good. Well we better get going, by the time we get back to Maine we'll have been gone for two days.

Sarah: Bye Bella, I love you. Bye Henry, it was nice meeting you.

Isabella: Bye Sarah, love you too

Henry: Bye Sarah

Once Isabella and Henry arrive back at their houses and walk in the door their parents are sitting on the living room couch, with stern looks on their faces.

(At the Nolan apartment)

Mary Margaret: (sternly) Isabella Payton Nolan, where on Earth have you been? Do you realize how worried your father and I have been looking for you for TWO days?!

Isabella: (freezes in her tracks and turns to face her parents while looking down with an apologetic look on her face and speaks softly) I was with Henry. He was helping me look for my older sister.

David: (sternly) Where were you, Isabella?

Isabella: (speaks super softly) We had to go to Oakville, Washington.

Mary Margaret: (firmly) Can you speak up please?

Isabella: (yells) We had to go to Oakville, Washington, ok? My sister was their and I needed to see her.

Mary Margaret: Do you think we were too hard on her?

David: She was missing for two freaking days and we didn't know where she was or what had happened to her. She went to Washington when she isn't even supposed to cross the border. She's ten years old, she shouldn't be crossing the street unless we are watching her.

Mary Margaret: (leans into her husband's chest) I just don't want her to hate us

David: She won't trust me

Isabella runs upstairs to her room, not because she was upset but because she was ashamed that she yelled at her parents.

(At the Mill's mansion)

Regina: Henry Daniel Mills, where were you? You have been missing for two days?

Henry: I went to Washington to help Isabella find her sister and I don't care what you think, you're not my mom.

Henry runs upstairs because he hates Regina and how she always tries to control him.

Back at the Nolan apartment Mary Margaret and David go upstairs to calm their daughter and to talk to her. Once they are in Isabella's room, they sit on her bed and Mary Margaret rubs Isabella's back in a soothing way.

Mary Margaret: Bella, sweetie we're not mad at you. We were just worried, plus you really shouldn't be crossing the border.

Isabella: (burst into tears and hugs Mary Margaret) I know, I'm sorry mommy and daddy.

David: Oh princess, we forgive you and we always will, but we still have to ground you.

Isabella: I know

Mary Margaret: I think it would be fair to ground you for three weeks since last time it was two weeks. It would be four weeks this time, but you knew it was wrong so it is only three weeks

Isabella: Ok, that's fair. I'm really sorry mommy. I love you and daddy and I never wanted to worry you

Mary Margaret: I know you didn't sweetie

David: Also I don't think you should be spending as much time with Henry. If possible not at all, he's a bad influence.

Isabella: This time it was my idea I dragged him along because I didn't want to go alone

David: But he did it first. He brought Emma here and though she is a wonderful sheriff, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Henry.

Isabella: Emma's your daughter too. She does belong here, she is the only one that can't break Regina's curse

Mary Margaret: And then their is the matter of the curse. If it wasn't for Henry and that book you wouldn't believe in the curse either. I know the book and the idea of the curse gave you hope but now you need to rejoin the rest of reality.

Isabella: (bluntly) I'm tired, I wanna go to bed

David: Ok we'll let you go to sleep. Goodnight princess, I love you

Isabella: Goodnight daddy, I love you

Mary Margaret: Goodnight sweetie, I love you

Isabella: Goodnight momma, I love you (As David and Mary Margaret are leaving, Isabella says) Daddy, can you stay with me?

David: Sure princess (David stays with Isabella until she falls asleep and Mary Margaret leaves and closes the door)

Isabella: Daddy, is momma upset that I'm friends with Henry?

David: No, of course not princess. We just wish that you could make some other friends too

Isabella: Ok, goodnight daddy love you. (Then Isabella drifts off to sleep)


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Emma broke the curse ten year old, Isabella awoke with bruises and whip marks all over her arms, chest and legs. Although they didn't hurt it was a little alarming, but she didn't want to show her parents because they would freak out. Even though they were in the warm months of spring Isabella put on a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of white leggings with a black and green polka dot skirt. Once she was ready for school she walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

Mary Margaret: Good morning sweetie (turns around and notices her daughter is wearing long sleeve and long pants) Sweetie, it's going to be hot today. Why don't you change?

Isabella: (lying) I'm fine, I'm just a little cold

Mary Margaret: (concerned puts the back of her hand to Isabella's forehead) Are you sick? Maybe you should stay home and rest?

Isabella: (moves her mom's hand again) I'm fine, mom.

Mary Margaret: Ok, if something was wrong you would tell me, right?

Isabella: Of course

At school it's lunch time and Isabella gets hot and rolls up her sleeves, then Henry sneaks up behind her and when he sits down net to her he notices the bruises and whip marks on her arms.

Henry: (shocked) Whoa, Bella what happened? Does that hurt?

Isabella: I don't know, Henry. I woke up like that and it doesn't hurt.

Henry: We have to show your mom

Isabella: (defensively) No, she'll freak out.

Henry: But she might know what to do and what caused it.

Isabella: Ok, fine

Isabella and Henry walk in Miss Blanchard's classroom, while all the other kids are on the playground.

Isabella: (scared) Mom?

Mary Margaret: Bella, what's wrong?

Isabella: I wasn't cold this morning. I was trying to hide something (rolls up her shirt sleeves) There's more on my legs. I don't know how I got them. I just woke up with like this.

Mary Margaret: Does it hurt?

Isabella: No, it's almost like they aren't even mine.

Mary Margaret: Okay after school is over we'll walk over to the pawn shop, maybe he knows something.

Isabella: Okay thanks mom

After school Isabella and her mom walk to the pawn shop hoping Rumpelstilskin knows how Isabella got bruises and whip marks that aren't actually her's.

Rumpelstilskin: How can I help you? (Isabella rolls up her sleeves and show her bruises and whip marks) Oh dearie, that is a problem, but I don't see how it is my concern.

Isabella: They don't hurt and I just woke up with them. It is almost like they aren't mine.

Rumpelstilskin: Oh, I've seen a case like this. It turned out that the person in Isabella's situation had a twin.

Isabella: But I don't have a twin

Rumpelstilskin: Well the bruises and whips marks on your arms would beg to differ.

Isabella: Alright how do I find her

Mary Margaret: Sweetie, are you sure you want to find your twin?

Isabella: (looks at Rumpelstilskin) Do I have a choice?

Rumpelstilskin: Unless you want to keep waking up with bruises and whip marks, it would be in your best interest to find your twin.

Isabella: Ok, then yes mom I do want to find her.

Mary Margaret: Ok, sweetie

Isabella: So how do I find her?

Rumpelstilskin: I have this globe that can be used to find blood relatives, but their is this one part about it that I think your mother wouldn't like.

Isabella: What is it?

Rumpelstilskin: (brings out the globe) To find the location of your twin you have to prick your finger and it takes a drop of your blood.

Mary Margaret: (protective tone) Isn't their another way, because their is no way I will allow by daughter to lose a drop of blood.

Isabella: (turns around to face her mom) Mom, I'll be fine. Worse things have happened.

Mary Margaret: Ok, sweetie. I just love you so much.

Rumpelstilskin: Are you ready, dearie?

Isabella: Yes (then she places her finger on the sharp point of the globe, the drop of blood goes into the globe and shows a bright red dot on Kenya, Africa) Where is that? (Isabella asks as she points to the red dot)

Rumpelstilskin: Your twin is in Kenya, Africa.

Mary Margaret: Do you have a way to get their?

Rumpelstilskin: Yes, Isabella can go, but you may have a problem. If you cross the border, who forget you fairytale persona forever.

Mary Margaret: (firmly) Well, Isabella is not going alone

Isabella: I don't have to, mom. Emma can go with me. She can leave because she is the savior.

Mary Margaret: (unsure) I don't know, Emma is kind of busy.

Isabella: (uses her puppy dog eyes) Please momma?

Mary Margaret: Oh alright, I'm sure Emma would love the adventure.

Isabella: (hugs her mom) Thanks mommy

Mary Margaret: You're welcome sweetie

On Saturday, Isabella wakes up at 7 am because she is excited since today is the day she is going to find her twin.

Isabella: Emma, do you have the potion Rumpelstilskin gave you?

Emma: Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Are you ready to go?

Isabella: (shrugs her shoulders and then says excitedly) Yes, I am!

Emma: Ok (throws the potion on the ground and within a second and a cloud of a purple smoke like cloud the two "sisters" are I in Kenya)

Isabella: (points about ten feet in front of her to a girl who looks almost exactly like her) Who's that?

Emma: Let's go find out

Emma and Isabella walk over to the girl, that resembles Isabella and looks to be about 10 years old, just like Isabella.

Isabella: Hi what's your name? I'm Isabella Payton Trudeau

?: Hi Isabella, my name is...


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_Emma and Isabella walk over to the girl, that resembles Isabella and looks to be about 10 years old, just like Isabella._

_Isabella: Hi what's your name? I'm Isabella Payton Trudeau_

_?: Hi Isabella, my name is..._

* * *

><p>?: Hi Isabella, my name is Annabelle Kristina, but I don't know my last name. Nobody ever used it.<p>

Isabella: When were you born?

Annabelle: I was born on March 5, 2000 at 8:05 pm

Isabella: I was born on March 5, 2000 at 8:15 pm

Annabelle: Whoa what a coincidence.

Isabella: Yeah (then she notices that Annabella had the same bruises and whip marks that she woke up with) No, I don't think it is. I... you're my twin (hugs her sister that she never knew existed)

Annabelle: I don't have any sisters

Isabella: Our older sister told me that you were kidnapped when you were only a few months old.

Annabelle: Is that our older sister?

Isabella: No that's Emma, she my sister through adoption. Her parents adopted me.

Annabelle: What happened to our parents?

Isabella: Our dad died when I was three and our mom died a year later.

Annabelle: Oh, I'm sorry

Isabella: It's ok, it's not your fault. (Pauses) Alright, let's get you out of this place.

Annabelle: I can't... I don't want to leave. My mama and papa live here. I love them. They may hurt me sometimes but it was my own fault. I was bad.

Emma: No kid deserves to abused the way you are, Kid. It's ok, we'll protect you.

Annabelle: (crosses her arms) No, I'm not going anywhere. My mama and papa love me. They always apologize for hurting me.

Isabella: They aren't your parents, Annabelle. You were kidnapped as a baby.

Annabelle: They have always taken care of me, and if you don't leave me alone I'll call my mama.

Emma: Bella, we should go.

Isabella: (defiantly) No, I'm not leaving without my twin.

Annabelle: I warned you. (yells) Mama!

(Annabelle's mama, Jordana comes running outside and stands next to her daughter)

Jordana: Baby, what's wrong?

Annabelle: Mama, those two are bothering me.

Jordana: Ok, why don't you go inside and see your father, sweetie.

Annabelle: Ok, I love you mama

Jordana: I love you too, sweetie (turns to face Isabella and Emma and says firmly) Who are you?

Emma: I'm Emma

Isabella: I'm Isabella and your "daughter" is my twin. She was kidnapped as a baby, and I think it was you and your husband that kidnapped her.

Jordana: You're wrong, she IS MY daughter. Now leave us alone

Emma: Bella, I think we should leave. (whispers) This lady is worse than Regina.

Isabella: Fine lady, we'll leave, but I will be back and I WILL be leaving with my twin.

Jordana: If you come back, Isabella. I will keep you and never let you leave. I will erase your memories and replace them with new ones.

Emma: Come on, you can live without your twin

Isabella: (yells) Good will win. Good always wins.

(Back at the Nolan apartment, when Emma and Isabella return)

Snow: Emma! Bella! How did it go?

Isabella: Not good. I found my twin, but she has been brainwashed or something by the people that kidnapped her.

Snow: (hugs Bella) Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry.

Isabella: It's ok, mommy. It's not your fault.

Emma: Well mom, I should probably go back and help dad at the police station. Bye Bella

Isabella/Snow: Bye Emma

Then next day, Bella decides to go to Africa and try again. First she has to go to Rumpelstilskin and ask for another teleportation potion.

Isabella: Rumpelstilskin, I need another teleportation potion.

Rumpelstilskin: Why? And dearie, I won't be so willing to give it away this time, so what could you do for me?

Isabella: I'll do anything to bring my twin home with me

Rumpelstilskin: (does his Rumpelstilskin laugh) Ok let's just say you'll owe me a favor. Do we have a deal, dearie?

Isabella: Yes we have a deal.

Rumpelstilskin: (grabs the teleportation portion from the box he keeps his potions in) Here you go, dearie. (he hands Bella the potion) And there is one for the return.

Isabella: (takes the potions) Thank you (She throws one on the ground and thinks about going straight to Annabelle. She disappears in a cloud of purple and appears in Africa in Annabelle's room) Hi Annabelle, it's me Bella again.

Annabelle: Why do you want me to come home with you so badly?

Isabella: Because you're my twin and when I met you yesterday I felt like I had known you my whole life. Please just come home with me.

Annabelle: Why should I? My parents are right here.

Isabella: Those two aren't your parents. What if I could tell you why they would kidnap you as a baby? I heard the story of how you were kidnapped a thousand times. Sure I may have been four the last time I hears it, but I still can hear my mommy telling me the story.

Annabelle: Sure, why would anyone kidnap me? If they even had a motive.

Isabella: You were born to Prue Halliwell on March 5, 2000. A few months later you were kidnapped by demons whose initial motive was to kill the charmed ones. Our mom was a charmed one. But when the demons saw you and me they decided to kidnap us to turn us evil, but they only got away with you because our mom got to me first.

Annabelle: (rolls her eyes) This proves nothing

Isabella: The charmed ones are the most powerful witches ever born. (Isabella pauses waiting for Annabelle to say something but all she does is roll her eyes again) Please come home with me I can tell you more about our family. (Isabella notices that Annabelle still isn't having any of this) You have a power.

Annabelle: I do?

Isabella: Yes you do, but you were kidnapped before you even started using them. I can help you learn what they are if you come home with me.

Annabelle: Do you have a power? Can I see you use it?

Isabella: Yes, I have a power and I can show you. (uses her telepathy to say 'hi' to Annabelle) *Hi, Annabelle.*

Annabelle: Whoa, I actually heard that. You talked to me through your mind.

Isabella: *It's called telepathy*

Annabelle: I want to know what my powers.

Isabella: You have to come home with me and then I can teach you. It isn't safe here.

Annabelle: Um...Ok (smiles) Yeah, let's go.

Isabella: Ok, hold my hand. (Annabelle and Isabella hold hands and then Isabella throws the return potion on the ground. They disappear in a cloud of purple and reappear in Storybrooke at Isabella's apartment in her room) This is my room. (sits down on the bed with Annabelle) So Annabelle, tell me about yourself.

Annabelle: Well...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously..._**

_Isabella: Ok, hold my hand. (Annabelle and Isabella hold hands and then Isabella throws the return potion on the ground. They disappear in a cloud of purple and reappear in Storybrooke at Isabella's apartment in her room) This is my room. (sits down on the bed with Annabelle) So Annabelle, tell me about yourself._

_Annabelle: Well..._

* * *

><p>Annabelle: Well, I don't know where to start. Maybe you should ask me some questions.<p>

Isabella: Ok what was your life like in Africa?

Annabelle: It was good. The people that you said kidnapped me, they were really loving towards me. Well most of the time. Sometimes they were mean to mean, but they would apologize afterward. They said they never wanted to be mean to me, but someone called the Source said they had to.

Isabella: The Source?

Annabelle: Yeah, do you know who he is?

Isabella: Not really, I know that he's a demon and that he's evil. I vaguely remember my mom and aunts saying that name before. I wasn't usually around the magic stuff. I only know about some magic. My mom would usually send me with grandpa. She said it was too dangerous, but I think she was afraid of losing me, like she lost you.

Annabelle: Oh that would make sense

Isabella: Hmm? I wonder if Mr. Gold knows about any of this? He does know a lot about magic.

Annabelle: Let's go ask him

Isabella and Annabelle walk downstairs quietly hoping that Snow and Charming won't notice them, but no such luck.

Snow: (firmly) Where do you think you are going, young lady? And who is this?

Isabella: This is my twin, Annabelle and I'm going to Granny's, is that ok momma?

Snow: I thought you said you couldn't convince your twin to come home with you. (firmly) Did you go back?

Isabella: Yes I did go back and it's not a big deal, mom. Could I please go to Granny's?

Snow: (nods) Alright you can go to Granny's, but come right back. (firmly) We'll talk about your punishment later when your father comes home.

Isabella: (sighs and nods) Kay, thanks mom. Bye love you

Snow: Love you too Sweetie.

Isabella and Annabelle walked out the door and walked to Gold's pawn shop.

Mr. Gold: How can I help you, dearie?

Annabelle: I'm Annabelle and do you know of a demon called the Source?

Mr. Gold looked at the two kids shocked and wondered how they know about that.

Mr. Gold: Yes, he is very dangerous and to be avoided. The Source is even more dangerous than Cora.

Isabella: Wow, I didn't even think that was possible

Mr. Gold: It is dearie, believe me. How do you know of the Source?

Isabella: My biological mom and her sisters are witches known as the Charmed Ones.

Mr. Gold: (shocked) The Charmed Ones? As in the ones that Melinda Warren prophesized about?

Isabella: (nods) Yeah, how do you know all this?

Mr. Gold: Melinda Warren and I had a telepathic connection. Plus I was the one that taught her magic and gave her the book of Shadows. Melinda Warren also foresaw another prophecy of witches called The Blessed ones. The Blessed ones are indeed three female witches but they aren't sisters.

Isabella/Annabelle: Can you tell us who The Blessed ones are?

Mr. Gold: Sorry dearies, I cannot. I however can tell you that I have a spell to summon the dead. We can use it to summon your parents, Prue and Andy.

Isabella: (confused) I never said who my parents were.

Mr. Gold: I know many things, dearie. Shall we summon them.

Annabelle: Yes I want to meet them.

Isabella: And I want to see them again

Mr. Gold: Alright dearie. Give me a second to collect what I need. (Mr. Gold got five candles and placed them in a circle on the floor. Then he lites the candles and hands the spell to Annabelle and Isabella) Are you ready, dearies?

Isabella: As ready as we'll ever me.

Mr. Gold: Ok then read the spell out loud.

Annabelle/Isabella: Hear me now, Hear me now my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now, the great divide

Prue and Andy's spirits appear inside the circle of lit candles.

Prue's spirit: Anna? (steps out and hugs her daughter, Annabelle while Andy steps out too and hugs Annabelle) I missed you so much. We never stopped looking for you.

Annabelle: Mom? Dad?

Andy's spirit: Yes princessa, we're your mom and dad.

Annabelle: (hugs her parents) I love you, momma and daddy.

Prue's spirit: We love you too, Sweet Pea.

Isabella: (hugs her parents) Mommy! Daddy! I missed you so much.

Andy's spirit: We missed you too, princess

Prue's spirit: Yes we missed you very much, my little curious George.

Isabella: (smiles) I missed that nickname, Mommy.

Prue's spirit: But I missed you more, baby.

Isabella:(shook her head) Not possible. You've been watching over me, mommy.

Prue's spirit: But I didn't get to hold you or kiss you goodnight. I couldn't talk to you or tell you I love you. I couldn't be there for you.

Isabella: Before I was adopted, everyday I would pray that you and daddy could come back and live on earth.

Andy's spirit: And we wanted to live on earth again with you and your sisters. We wanted it more that you did.

A little while later, Emma walks into Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

Emma: (shocked) What the hell? (firmly) Isabella, you have to come home. Mom sent me to get you and your twin, Annabelle since you weren't at Granny's like you said you would be.

Isabella: Emma, please understand that Anna and I had to find out who the Source was and Mr. Gold was able to tell us.

Emma: (sighs) Well that's great, Bella but right now mom and dad are waiting at home to talk to you.

Isabella: Bye, love you (sighs) Come on, Anna. We have to go home.

Annabelle: Ok, bye momma and daddy. Love you

Prue's spirit/Andy's spirit: Bye girls love you

Prue and Andy's spirits disappear from circle of candles and as they leave the candles are blown out from a gust of wind.

On the walk back to the apartment.

Emma: What was that back there? Who is the source?

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so late. I had writers block. I also have to give credit to Wiccancharmedjournals for this idea.<p>

Who do you think The Blessed ones are?


End file.
